Heavy Machine Gun
• Tier 6 of Trial 3 in the Summer Camp 3 (Event) • Tier 2 of Trial 1 in the Spooky Nights • Tier 2 of Trail 3 in the Carnival 2018 (Event) • (through Born to Dye Pack) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 120 bullets |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Heavy Weapon|currency = Cash}}The Heavy Machine Gun is the fourth gun available. It costs , is unlocked at level 5 and has a huge 120 bullet capacity. It is a heavy weapon that boasts normal to high Damage and Range but low Accuracy and Agility. HM4.png|Old Design Of Heavy Machine Gun. HM1.png|Heavy Machine Gun In Menu. HM2.png|Heavy Machine Gun Equipped View. HM3.png|Heavy Machine Gun Equipped. Screenshot_2015-07-06-14-40-08-1.png|As Seen In-Game. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.43.26 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.43.10 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). IMG_1370.jpg|Easter Event, 2017 skin. IMG_1372.jpg|Easter Event, 2017 skin Strategy Due to the good Damage and huge clip of this gun, the Heavy Machine Gun is good for mowing down weak enemies or Bots. The Heavy Machine Gun is especially effective against unprepared enemies when used with skill, diminishing any unarmored player with less than half a clip and quickly wearing down heavily armored ones. The Heavy Machine Gun also excels at Range, allowing for long-Range kills to be executed and to keep yourself from the heat of battle. While the heavy machine gun isn't very accurate at its base Accuracy, wearing an Accuracy-boosting hat can increase the amount of shots that hit the target, thus maximizing Damage output. However, beware of this weapon's disadvantages. Its reloading time takes a few seconds, allowing someone to swoop in and steal your life when you are unprepared. Although it has 120 bullets, due to the low Accuracy of the weapon, coupled with the bullets never firing exactly where your crosshair points (unless high Accuracy boosting armors are equipped), it is quite difficult to get kills at great Range. Do not underestimate this weapon though, for if used correctly, can take down the toughest of enemies. Analysis Advantages * Long effective Range. * Large capacity 120 bullets). * Good RoF. Disadvantages * Poor Accuracy, which make long Range kills more difficult to get. * Poor Agility, which make moving around with this weapon hard. * Slow reloading time. * Damage drops-off at long range. * It can be nerfed up to 30% by Leprichaun Leggings. Masked Viper Masked Viper wields this huge weapon and together with his Damage-resistant armor. He hides around corners, plowing through any unsuspecting enemy. However, he is quite slow so it is easy to run away from him. Through the barrel of a gun The achievement,"Through the barrel of a gun", can be attained by defeating 500 enemies with the Heavy Machine Gun arguably one of the hardest achievements in the Game. Trivia * This gun shoots 10 bullets per second. * It was very popular during Mexican Fiesta Event because its Damage was dramatically increased. Video See also *Masked Viper *Siege Cannon *Minigun *Armed Guitar Case *Post-Heavy Skull Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:1 Agility Weapons